custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Wolf
History Silver Wolf was designed to test and field a new form of Jaeger design using synthetic muscle made of bundles of carbon-fiber nano-tubes in place of complicated servos and pistons in an effort to make the Jaeger faster as well as less internally complicated. It was also made to test new types of weapons and sensory equipment including thermos and sonar. The result of this was one of the fastest and most advanced Jaegers of its time. It was also one of the first Jaegers to be funded not by one nation but by the United Nations, though it would eventually be assigned to the American branch of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps being stationed in Boston. It was constructed in an underground facility in Rhode Island near the General Dynamics Electric Boat facility. Seeing as it was under the command of the United Nations the Pilot candidate pool included members of several different nations. Eventually Marcus Wolf from the United States and Aideen Blake of Ireland, Aideen having had 3 years of previous combat experience and Marcus being a new recruit. Marcus was actually the one who first called the Jaeger Silver Wolf after the B-17 his great great grand father piloted during World War Two. This was do to the Jaeger's test designation of Sierra. The pair first started piloting the Jaeger on December 6 preforming a number of tests and dry runs until December 9 when a Kaiju was detected heading for Boston. After realizing that the Kaiju would make land fall before the closest Jaeger could reach it and a good bit of persuasion from the two Rangers Silver Wolf was deployed to intercept the Kaiju even though all its long rang weapons where unloaded. It indercepted the Kaiju 3 miles out of Boston Harbor and engaged the monster killing it after a intense half hour fight witch Silver Wolf managed to escape with minimal damage. This first engagement proved the effectiveness of not only the Jaeger but it's pilots who proved to be a rather remarkable team despite the fact they argued quit a bit during the fight. After the pair and their Jaeger where assigned to protect the both Boston and Rhode Island from Kaiju attacks. They stayed at this post for 8 years during which they killed 16 Kaiju and developed a deep relationship with one another. This came to an end when three Kaiju attacked Boston, with all the Jaegers in New York being destroyed in the battle of New York Silver Wolf was left to defend Boston alone. What resulted was an epic 6 hour struggle that left all 4 combats completely disabled. The fight also Completely blinded Aideen in one eye (right) and caused Marcus to almost die from exchange and a number of broken bones. The wounded pilots where in a comma for 3 and 6 days respectively. When Marcus awoke he proposed to Aideen and the 2 would get married and have 2 beautiful daughters, Abby and Grace. Fighting Style Silver Wolf fought with a very fast loose style of combat similar to kick boxing and MMA fighting. references http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Wolf[[Category:Fan-made Jaegers]] Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps